


cartoon in need of revisions

by mettamaxie



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Yakko, anyways everyone keeps calling yakko the cis brother and im like No Sir, like dot isnt even here yet, so like beforeeeeeee the events that set up the current timeline or whatever the hell, the puppy is a trans boy, they’re puttin shit in the ink thats makin toons trans, this is like. pre-finalized designs for the trio, unintentional misgendering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mettamaxie/pseuds/mettamaxie
Summary: He knows who he’s supposed to be. Everyone else does not.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 166





	cartoon in need of revisions

Toons were weird. That was common knowledge.

They didn’t conform to normal human physics, or normal human logic, or normal human...anything, really. Toons did as they pleased, as long as it was intended by whoever drew them up. Their quirks were given, their level of wackiness was given, everything was given.

Not always, though.

Since toons were weird and unpredictable, sometimes they could get a bit of independent thought when it cane to just _who_ exactly they were. Nothing major, at least not most of the time. If it was major though, it could always be taken up with a storyboard artist and taken in for revisions. No big deal.

He knew that.

He called himself only by “he” or “him” because that’s all he had figured out so far. He knew there was something a bit off when he first came out the inkwell, but that wasn’t something immediately noticeable. If it was a drawing error, then sure, it’d be fixed right away. But all his lines were right, his color so far was pretty alright, his design was still a work in progress but that was to be handled later. His siblings hadn’t been drawn yet, but he knew one was due to be drawn soon while the other one was still being figured out. Everything about him at first glance seemed alright.

He wasn’t being referred to as “he” though.

All the artists, the writers, everyone was referring to him as “she” or “her”. It was always that way.

“Her cartoon’s gonna be a hit.”

“Once she has her siblings, she’ll be more confident.”

“Just give her time, maybe she just needs a bit to get herself going.”

Everyone knew him as a “she” or a “her”. Except for him.

It wasn’t that they were doing this to him maliciously. That’s just how he’d been drawn. When he looked at himself and saw that big floppy bow on his head, with the skirt pulled up high on his torso and a cute little ribbon tied around his waist, he remembered that he’d been drawn that way, and he would give a little sigh before moving on.

The artists had come up with a name for him. It never really registered in his memory.

He thought it would pass. Maybe if he gave it time, the weird feeling he would get would disappear and he’d just be the zany, off-the-walls toon he was supposed to be. He would talk and make fast quips and be obnoxious like he was supposed to. Everything would be alright.

When his brother was drawn, he was excited; finally, something to get his mind off of that feeling he kept having, the worry that kept tugging at him. But when his brother grinned up to him and greeted him, saying “hiya, big sis!”, the feeling came back and he could only frown before mustering a smile.

He didn’t know why he was so worried. If he felt the way he did, it could be easily fixed. He was a toon, and all toons had to do was ask for revisions. It would be easy, especially since he was still in the drafting stages. Just one quick fix.

Every time he thought he could do it though, he hesitated. Maybe out of embarrassment. He wasn’t sure.

When he was by himself, he would take a brief look at his reflection. With a deep breath, he gave a wink and reassured himself, “that guy, he’s gonna be a hit!” It made him feel a little calmer, a little more at peace. Maybe that’s what he needed. Hearing it aloud instead of the usual “she”.

He looked to his brother for a bit of assistance. Nervously, he had pulled him to the side, away from earshot of anyone nearby.

“Wakko, can I ask you somethin’?”

“Sure, sis, what is it?”

A slight wince.

“Um...Since we’re just drafts and all, I was thinkin’ about getting a couple of revisions done.”

“Really? Like what?”

He gulped, shutting his eyes.

“Well...do you think you could try calling me your big brother? Instead of your big sister?”

There was a pause as Wakko stared up at him, dumbfounded for a moment before going to his usual dopey smile with his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth.

“You got it, big brother!”

Hearing that made him grin a bit wider than he thought.

It continued like that; he would give himself positive verbal affirmation in private, and Wakko would be sure to give him the same sort of affirmation as well. He wasn’t sure why he was so nervous about telling Wakko; toons didn’t really mind that sort of thing anyway. If they need to adjust to something new, they’ll do it at the drop of a hat. Having to call someone big brother instead of big sister was nothing to them. Besides, toons had changed like this before, why would he be any different?

After a bit of mulling it over, he had mustered up the courage to walk into the artists’ studio, carefully heading to his artist’s cubicle as he pondered over the revisions he would ask for. He was sure they would look fine, no reason to have second doubts. This is what he wanted anyway.

His train of thought soon came to a halt when he came upon said cubicle, slinking in and tapping the artist on the shoulder. The young man hunched over at the desk turned around, pencil still in hand. He had managed to get a peek at the desk briefly: his other sibling seemed to be getting drawn.

“Hey, misterrrrrrr...storyboard artist?” His voice shook a little, but he powered on. “Is it okay if I ask for revisions on my concept sheets?”

Within a few moments — he wasn’t exactly sure how long it had been — he found himself feeling a bit different. He touched his face carefully, patting it.

“There ya go, little buddy,” the artist said, a bit fondly. The toon looked at himself in the nearby mirror.

“Want a new name on your model sheets? Or is █████ still good?”

He couldn’t help but stare at himself. He looked at the top of his head, free from the bow that previously sat atop it. Gone was the skirt that was pulled high up and held on his waist with a little ribbon, in its place was a pair of slightly oversized tan slacks pulled up too high, holding onto his waist with a belt. He patted himself up and down to make sure everything was there, everything was real. Gone was that discomfort that had been eating at him since the start. Looking at himself in that mirror, he felt his confidence pouring in.

He stared down at his gloved hands. He just wanted to talk and talk and talk. That was his shtick, anyways.

“...Yakko. I wanna be Yakko.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello. im going crazy over animaniacs again bc they dropped the reboot and it made me remember how much i love this cartoon and how much i love yakko :)))))
> 
> anyway i got really attached to my hc of him being trans and im like. well. haha. what if i write another fic. and then i hyperfocused and now it’s 2 in the morning and i have a whole fic in front of me
> 
> if anything is janky i didnt proofread cause im tired and it’s finals week part 1 and i wanna sleep LMFAO so sorry about that
> 
> anyway stan trans boy yakko :))))


End file.
